Operation: SADIEHAWKINS
by ZePuKa
Summary: Numbuh 3 wants to go to the sadiehawkins dance! but the delightfuls might change her plans...pairings: 3X4, 2X5
1. Prologue

Hey all! Since I have nothing better to do, I'll show you how I make stories! No, it won't be boring, so stick around! (OR ELSE!-hehe, j/k) Anyway, I'll get inspiration from something like a mood, a show, or a song. In Operation: SUGARHEIST, I was sugar-high. In Operation: CAROLING, I had just watched Operation: POOL. (How is that related, you ask? Watch and listen closely and you'll find out…) my newest story, Operation: SADIE-HAWKINS was inspired by a song I was listening to. (Sadie Hawkins Dance, by Relient K) Here are the Lyrics:

All the girls in the bathroom talking  
Who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins?  
My ears are burning, but I kept on walking  
Smile on my face and an air guitar rocking

Sadie Hawkins dance, and my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
Oh, oh, oh  
Girls ask the guys  
It's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
Baby, do you like my sweater?

Sitting in the back of my next class napping  
Got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping  
Told a funny joke, got the whole class laughing  
I think I got a tan from the light which I was basking

Sadie Hawkins dance, and my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
Oh, oh, oh  
Girls ask the guys  
It's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
Baby, do you like my sweater?

Scan the cafeteria for some good seating  
I found a good seat by the cheerleaders eating  
The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating  
I said that's one thing I won't be needing  
And since I'm rather smart and cunning  
I took off down the next hall running  
Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning  
(Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning?)  
She said you're smooth, and good with talking  
You come with me to the Sadie Hawkins

Sadie Hawkins dance, and my khaki pants  
There's nothing better  
Oh, oh, oh  
Girls ask the guys  
It's always a surprise  
There's nothing better  
Baby, do you like my sweater?

Well, after I have inspiration, I start brainstorming plot, title, characters, etc… and then I do the hardest part: the acronym. Well, obviously, I already have the title (SADIE HAWKINS for all you slow ppl like me out there P) and these are the only 2 acronyms that made sense:

(I'm using this one)  
School  
Aided  
Dance  
Is  
Exciting  
However  
Asking  
Wally  
Kauses  
Increased  
Nervousness  
Sadly  
…………..

(this on I didn't like as much as the first)

She  
Asks  
Dumb  
Idiotic  
Eligible  
Hunk (its old, I know, but only H)  
AKA  
Wally  
Kuz  
Iits  
Named  
Sadie-hawkins  
…………..

The following are just a few of the many nonsense ones I came up with:

Sadie  
Asked  
Dan  
In  
England,  
Help  
And  
We  
Kan  
Idiolize  
Naughty  
Sychopaths  
……………

Sandwiches  
Are  
Dumb,  
Including  
Egg  
Ham  
And  
Worcestershire sauce  
Kinds,  
Indefinitely  
Not  
Salami  
……………….

Sardines  
And  
Dill  
Incredibly  
Encourage  
Hunger  
And  
Will  
Kause  
Increased  
Nauseous  
Spells  
……………

Soil  
And  
Dirt  
Is  
Extremely  
Harmful  
And  
Wet,  
Kan  
Include  
Nasty  
Socks  
……………

(so now you can see I've got too much time on my hands) Well, now you know how I start my stories, yea! Stick around for the actual 1st chapter! Check ya L8er!


	2. Chapter 1

Well, here is the actual beginning…

This story takes place when the kids in sector v are 12 years old and are all still in the KND. (I didn't want to bother with memory erasing…P)

………

Three ran through the hallways of the downtown middle school, singing like she always does in her frequent states of euphoria. "Hey, Abby!" she called when spotted numbuh five at her locker. (hey, I know she calls abby 5, but since they're in school, and not all the students have left yet, I thought she should address her as abby) "Guess what?" she exclaimed, jumping up and down. (really, where does she get all this energy from?) 3 repeated this phrase with each bounce, never giving 5 a chance to reply.

"Kuki, just calm down for a second!" 5 finally shouted over the girl's chants, "Now, what is this all about?"

"The Sadie Hawkins dance, YAY!" 3 yelled at the top of her lungs then resumed her jumping.

"Kuki! I said stop bouncin'! STOP BOUN-"

CRASH

"Oopsie, sorry!" 3 said giggling as she got up off the floor after her fall.

"Ooh, numbuh 5 don' feel so good…" 5 winced as she sat up and rubbed the bump that was now forming on the back of her head. "hey, where's numbuh 5's hat?" she spotted it two and a half feet away on the floor and reached to get it.

"I'll get it!" 3 squealed as she skipped over to it. She started skipping back, waving the red hat wildly over her head.

5 saw it coming a split second before it happened: 4 and 2 had been playing with 2's new sooperdisk and it was now headed directly for 3. "LOOKOUT!" she called, but it was too late…

3 had frozen right in the path of the swerving disk and at the last millisecond threw her arms in front of her face as the disk grazed the length of her arm and moved on to demolish the red hat she was clutching in her hand.

3 screamed, more out of fear than of pain, but nonetheless, she had a minor gash on her forearm. 5 immediately scrambled to 3's aid, quickly followed by 4 and 2.

"I'm fine, guys, you don't need to doctor me!" 3 giggled as they all stated cleaning and bandaging her arm.

"Yeh sure yeh okay?" 4 inquired, slightly worried. (after all, he does think its his responsibility to protect her.)

"I'm sure she's fine, but I can't say the same for numbuh 5's hat." Abby replied, holding up the ratty red cloth she used to call a hat.

"Don't worry, numbuh 5," 2 replied, (as of now, all people have left the school, so they can use numbers) "I"ll buy ya a new one!"

"It's not the hat I'm worried about! Why in the world did you bring that flyin trash can lid ("uh, it's a sooperdisk…" 2 mumbled) to school and throwin it around carelessly? 3 or anyone else for that matter could have gotten seriously injured!" 5 fired back, letting her anger get the best of her.

"Uh, I'm sorry?" 2 said sheepishly.

"Well, don't do it again!" 5 replied, her anger diminishing.

"Numbuhs 2,3,4,and 5, we've got an urgent mission to complete! Why are we all just lying around?" commanded 1, entering upon the scene.

All 4 operatives quickly stood up and started to explain the situation to one at once. (well, all except 3, she was just rambling on about the Sadie Hawkins dance: "Oh! An' I'm gonna wear a pretty princess dress, and I'm gonna bring my rainbow monkey Sadie Hwakins rainbow monkey and…")

"We don't have time fro this! We've got to execute this mission!" 1 shouted above the others. They all silenced…

"Now, let's move out!"

………

wow, how unimaginative am i? I wrote this whole chapter just cuz I got a little gash along my arm… anyway, I promise it'll get more interesting, and this chapter will prove more important that it seems right now! Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! (again, I apologize for the seemingly pointlessness of the first chapter, but I'm urging you to remember it because it IS important…)

………………………………………………………

"All systems go" 2 reported, "Prepare for take-off!"

"Five…" 5 started.

"Four..." 4 continued.

"WHEEE!" 3 laughed.

"Two…" 2 said, preparing to lift-off.

"One…" 1 finished.

"ZERO!" they all shouted as their school bus (with the s and the h crossed out) took flight.

"So what did the mission specs say, numbuh 1?" 5 inquired as she monitored the pressure gages.

"Sector V has been assigned to infiltrate the delightful's mansion and rescue agent numbuh 28, who was taken hostage during a spying mission last week. We can only hope that the delightful's haven't delightfulized her yet…" 1 replied and hung his head.

"How many is that now?" 2 asked, "They've been up to this for months now!"

"Global command reports estimate around 20 casualties in the past month alone, and 15 last month, so they've increased their attacks." 1 stated, with a note of sorrow in his voice.

3 immediately perked up, she hadn't known a time where one had shown emotion, he was always so serious and business-like. 3 surveyed her other teammates, they seemed more tense than usual, what could be wrong? They had defeated the dcfdtl many times before, why was this time any different? 'Oh well!' she thought. "Hey 5? Are you going to the Sadie Hawkins dance?" 3 inquired.

"No, numbuh 5 doesn't want to waste her time going to a silly dance, besides, who would I ask?" 5 replied.

"Well I think getting away from my work for awhile would be fun." 2 piped in, "I would go if someone asked me. How 'bout you, numbuh one, has Lizzie convinced you to go yet?"

One sighed, "Yes, she wouldn't let me go until I agreed; that's why I was so late picking you all up at school today."

"Well I think those cruddy dances are pointless!" 4 exclaimed.

"But, you'd have to go if somebody asked you!" 3 exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna make me?" 4 challenged.

"Commence landing sequence." 2 ordered as he looked at the gauges indicating their distance from their destination.

"You have to go! It's da rules!" 3 replied, getting a little annoyed.

"NO I DON'T!" 4 yelled, losing his patience.

"Uh, guys?" two tried to intercede, starting to get worried.

"YES YOU DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 3 roared with her eyes blazing.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ARGUING AND MAN YOUR STATIONS!" 1 shouted, "Numbuh 2 has given the command to engage landing sequence! Now we are in danger of crashing!"

3 moodily went back to her controls to start the landing sequence, but in her anger, had accidentally pushed the button next to it labeled, "SELF DESTRUCT".

"Initiating self-destruct" said the computer voice.

"NUMBUH 3! WHAT DID YOU DO?" numbuhs 1,2,4, and 5 shouted.

"Ummm…." 3 said sweetly, "I pressed the self-destruct button…" she added a sweet smile, trying to act innocent.

"EVERYONE TO THE EMERGENCY EXIT!" 1 commanded, running to the back of the school bus.

……………………………

hey, this is a short chapter, I know, but I wanted to get this up before I went snowboarding!

5: numbuh 5 wants to go snowboarding!

4: yeah, me too!

3: WHEEEE!

2: hey, what about me?

1: WE HAVE A MISSION TO COMPLETE! And in case you haven't noticed, our bus is about to commit suicide!

ACE: that's enough you guys, calm down, nothing will happen to you unless I say so… P

1: (sarcastically) oh I feel SO much better NOW!

ACE: HEY! Have I EVER put you guys in a situation that I haven't gotten you out of safely?

4: Well, that mutant goat attack wasn't something I'd call safe… and you left him in the kitchen with me at the end! I got such a beating!

ACE: Well, maybe you deserved it! Alright, bye everyone! This might get ugly so I'll leave you now… As for you, numbuh 4… (BANG!) bye now!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, I've been writing up a storm today since I stayed home sick from school today! (nothing better than snowboarding in nuthin but sneaks, jeans, and a T-shirt to get the creative juices flowin! P) well anyway, here's the next chapt!

………………

"GO, GO, GO!" 1 yelled as he motioned for each operative to jump out the emergency hatch at the back of the cool bus. 3 was struggling with the straps of her emergency chute when one pushed her out, so she was hanging onto her pack for dear life during descent. 1 soon followed her out, a split second before the cool bus erupted into flame, sending a shower of red and gold lights across the horizon, the delightful's mansion clearly visible in the distance.

"Ouch!" 3 complained when she landed in a tree, 10 feet from the ground. She started to untangle herself when she heard voices a few feet away in the clearing she would have very much liked to land in.

………………

"Arhh! I can't believe numbuh three could be so stupid! Now she's jeopardized the entire mission! The Delightful's are now aware of our location and that we were heading their way!" 1 said in rage.

"Aww, don't take it seriously, it was just an accident." 5 commented.

"TAKE IT SO SERIOUSLY! THAT'S HER PROBLEM! SHE NEVER TAKES ANYTHING SERIOUSLY! SHE'S HARDLY EVER DOES ANYTHING BUT HINDER MY MISSIONS!" 1 roared.

"Now hold up, numbuh one, one, they aren't your missions, 2, she can be serious and she has helped us out of several tight places before!" 5 retorted, her anger starting to rise.

"NAME ONE TIME THAT SHE HAS HELPED US!" 1 challenged.

"Well, she-um…" 5 stammered. "She executed her birthday mission with style!" 5 finally declared.

"If I remember correctly, she had us going on a wild –uh shark chase first!" 1 snapped.

"Well…" 5 started.

"Hey! Where is numbuh 3?" 4 inquired.

"WHO CARES! WE'LL HAVE A BETTER CHANCE AT DEFEATING THE DELIGHTFULS IF SHE JUST STAYS OUT OF OUR WAY!" 1 roared once again, "NOW LET'S MOVE OUT!"

Dejectedly, numbuhs 2,4, and 5 slowly followed one to the direction of the delightful's mansion.

5 was so upset that they were leaving numbuh 3 lost in the woods that she could have sworn she could hear her inner self crying…

………………

3 kept trying to stifle her tears so the others would not hear her, she thought that 5 had seen her for a brief moment, but couldn't tell for sure. '_it doesn't matter anyway,'_ she thought, '_they left me, and worse, numbuh one's right, when have I ever been of use to them?'_ she slowly climbed down the tree, then sat on the slearing floor, crying to her hearts content, awful thoughts flying through her head…

'**Sometimes, I think that I'm not any good at all, and sometimes, I wonder why, why I'm even here at all…'**

'**What's the purpose? It feels worthless, so unwanted like I've lost all my value'**

'**And I'm just scared, so scared that I'll fail you…'**

………………

Well, that's chapter 3! If you wanna listen to this song, go to my authors page, I have a link there! (btw, the song is 'more than uselss' by Relient K –I'm so surprised, I think I could faint…)


	5. Chapter 4

Another note: I got a lot of reviews complaining about how I portrayed numbuh one in the last chapter. I'd just like to point out that this fic takes place when the KND are twelve years old, a lot of changes are taking place, puberty, the grim outlook on decomishioning, and the stress that's been building up over the past month with the dcfdtl's mysterious yet effective attacks on the KND. I used numbuh one to be the one who criticized three b/c he would be the one under the most pressure and b/c I saw potential for losing his head and blaming someone else in operation caked-two. I hope that's explanation enough for you all.

………………………………………………

"Hey numbuh one?" 5 questioned, "Are you sure we should still continue with our mission when we lost all our weapons back there?"

"No, but we haven't got much choice since they have seen our ship go down." one replied, looking up at the ominous mansion in the distance ahead.

"Well, I could try and recover enough materials to manufacture a few" 2 commented.

"We don't have enough time for that." One sighed, "alright then, let's go."

………………………………………………

Four was a little worried to say the least, even he knew that going into that mansion was suicide without their weapons. _'And what about numbuh three?'_ he thought, _'What if the delightfuls get her too?'_ four's thoughts were interrupted by a call from numbuh two: "Hey numbuh 4? You comin'?"

"Yeh, I'm comin." 4 said as he jogged to joined the others, still feeling that this was terribly foolish.

………………………………………………

**I feel like, I would like to be somewhere else doing something that matters and I'll admit here, while I sit here, my mind wastes away and my doubts start to gather… What's the purpose? It feels worthless, so unwanted like I've lost all my value, I can't find it, not in the least bit, and I'm just scared, so scared that I'll fail you…**

Three sat under the tree, these thoughts rushing through her head, surveying the empty clearing…

**And sometimes I think that I'm not any good at all, and sometimes I wonder why, why I'm even here at all…**

Suddenly, she spotted something, something shiny… She walked over, and there in the bushes was numbuh two's sooper disk, the one which had scratched her arm earlier that day. She looked down at it, it was still wrapped in the bandage that numbuh 5 had so carefully placed around the wound. She looked at the disk and noticed that a piece of five's red hat was still caught on one of the few jagged edges that lined it. _'Numbuh 5 never doubted me,'_ numbuh three thought, '_she always took care of me and stuck up for me…'_

**Then you assure me, I'm a little more than useless and when I think that I can't do this you promise me that I'll get through this and do something right do something right for once…**

Numbuh three decided right then and there that she would prove her worth no matter what the odds were. '_but how..?'_ three wondered. '_Maybe I could recover some of the weapons…'_ three reasoned, '_if this disk survived the crash, maybe they did too and should be around here somewhere!'_ "Okay, numbuh 3, let's get to work!" 3 stated then went off into the surrounding trees in the backyard of the delight's and scavenged for any materials that would be useful.

……………………………………

well, that's the end of the chapter! The next will be up soon, I'm also working on Operation sugarheist and a new fic that I cant tell you anything about yet. The music in this chapter is 'more than useless' by relient k. you can listen to the whole song by pasting the following link into the address bar: http: 


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Wheeeee! Next chapter! So as u all know, I've had several different ideas floating around, (the sadiehawkins, the dcfdtl's scheme, and 3's insecurity) and I'm proud to announce that this chapter is when it all starts coming together!

Numbuhs 1, 2, 4, and 5 stealthily crept toward the Delightful's mansion, as silent as possible, praying that they would complete their mission safely.

Numbuh 5 took in all her surroundings, senses on full alert for any danger. "Psst, numbuh 1," she whispered, "It's too quiet, I don't like it."

Before numbuh 1 could answer, a large robot burst out of the bushes to their right, and made a lunge to capture him.

"FOOLS! You thought you could just try to sneak onto our property unnoticed?" The dcfdtl said in unision, following up with their hideous laugh.

Numbuh 1 evaded capture, and without pausing to reply to the Delightfuls cried, "Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Numbuh 3 trudged through the forest carrying a load of weapons and scraps that she had gathered from the rubble. "Too bad only three weapons are intact, I just hope numbuh 2 can fix the rest." Suddenly Numbuh 3 heard shouts in the distance, near the Delightful's mansion. "Sounds like a battle!" she exclaimed, "Oh, I'd better hurry and get these weapons to the others!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hahahaha! Finally! The Kids Next Door meet their defeat!" The Delightful's announced, with numbuhs 1, 2, 4, and 5 in their clutches. The KND were taken inside the mansion and to the lower floors where hallways were long and dark, and where happiness felt miles away, away from hope, and away from memory. (At least for some people…) They were chained to the wall, bound by iron shackles that could not be broken, save by the blade of equal or greater strength, none of which the KND had at the moment.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As numbuh 3 approached the dark mansion, she felt an ever present sense of foreboding, and doubts once more crept through her mind. '_What if I can't do this? What if I just make more trouble than I've already made?'_ 3 shook her head vigorously, hoping the physical motions would clear her mind of the doubts that plagued it. "Come on, numbuh 3, you can do this, just take a big breath, everything will be fine, everything….will…be….just fine. Yeah, just fine." Her breathing became more labored as the looming turrets of the mansion steadily grew before her, towering over her, threatening her with merely their presence.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are ya happy now?" 5 exclaimed as she struggled against the shackles that bound her to the wall.

"What's that supposed to mean?" numbuh 1 shot back.

"You got your wish, we're in the delightful's mansion, and numbuh 3 is still lost outside, probably about to be captured!"

"So?" numbuh 1 replied defensively.

"Admit it, numbuh 1, if numbuh 3 had been there during battle, we would be laughing in the delightful's faces and not the other way around!" 5 stated, her tone laced with malice towards 1.

"Yeah!" numbuh 4 piped in, "without numbuh 3, there was no one to distract the delightful's when we attacked, and since we didn't have our jet packs, there was no way to attack their control dome! Numbuh 3 was the only one I could have launched up there to attack, since she's the lightest."

1,2 and 5 just stared at him.

"What?"

"Never, in all my years at the tree house have I _ever_ heard such an intelligent statement from you, numbuh 4!" 5 exclaimed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay numbuh 3, just slip on by before it comes back" 3 told herself as a guarding robot passed over the entrance. 3 bided her time carefully, anticipating the robot's motions as it continued its never ending pattern back and forth across the threshold of the side door. _Wait for it… almost… NOW!_ Three sprinted toward the door just as the robot turned its back and quickly admitted herself into the mansion before the robot turned around again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"FINE! I admit it! Numbuh 3 is a an essential member of our team, even if she does have A.D.D!"

1 yelled in protest against his teammate's flames and accusation's against him.

"I guess that's good enough." 5 replyed, halting 2's and 4's shouts at their leader.

"Yeah!" 4 agreed, "Um… what's A.D.D?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

well, there's chapter 6, 7 is on it's way, I ask you all to remain patient with me, my life is very hectic and I have many stories in progress, not just the ones on fanfic, though they will be posted on fanfic once I approve them, half my stories don't make it to fanficnet because I find it was a bad idea and move onto the next story, so thank you all again for your patience! (whoah, what a run-on!)


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** sorry it took so long to update! I've been working on my website and a brand new, all original work that I will begin posting in the summer! So without further ado:

* * *

Numbuh 3 stealthily crept through the corridors of the delightful's mansion, avoiding security cameras a other security fields with ease, for she is very determined and talented when she puts her mind to it. Using acrobatic moves she easily avoided a bunch of laser beams that were guarding the entrance to the dungeons below. _'Don't worry, guys, I'm coming!'_

* * *

"So, numbuh 5, have you thought of a plan to get us out of here yet?" Numbuh 2 inquired.

"No!" numbuh 5 shot back angrily, "For the 50 bagillionth time, NO!"

"I was just asking…" numbuh 2 mumbled in reply.

"Hey guys?" numbuh 4 interrupted, "do ya hear sumthin'?"

"no, why?" numbuh 1 asked.

"Well, I just thought I heard something, but maybe not, it's hard to hear when the two love-birds over hear keep flirting!"

"We're not love-birds!"

"we're not flirting!"

numbuhs 2 and 5 shouted at the same time.

* * *

Numbuh three didn't have a clue which direction to go, the dungeons below were a maze of twisting passages and dead ends, and she was scared to venture forth for fear of getting lost forever. Suddenly numbuh 3 heard a shout in the distance which startled her and made her jump, dropping a weapon to the floor.

"Oopsies!" she exclaimed then slapped a hand over her mouth to silence herself. She then quickly picked up the dropped weapon and raced off toward the sounds of the resumed shouts.

* * *

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure!" numbuh 4 taunted, "Abby and Hoagie, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Numbuhs 1 and 4 then broke into laughter as numbuhs 2 and 5 kept shouting out denials when suddenly the KND heard a voice…

* * *

Kuki tentatively stepped toward the door behind which the source of the shouting was emanating from. "Guys?"

* * *

"It's numbuh 3! She's okay!" numbuh 4 suddenly exclaimed.

"Look who's acting like a love-bird now." Numbuh 2 teased.

"Well, erm, she- still owes me quarter!" numbuh 4 countered.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna try to open the door now." Numbuh 3 interrupted.

"Not if we can help it." The KND heard five voices declare in unison from behind numbuh 3.

* * *

sorry this was short, I promise to have next chapter up by next Friday!

Announcement:

If you liked the story you just read, then check out the sneak preview of my first original fantasy, Echelon, on my website! The link and login information are in my author's profile!


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** AHH! I know I promised I would have it up, but I forgot it when I got into a writing spree for my new original story: Echolon, which I have begun posting earlier than planned on fiction press, so you should check it out! So sorry! I won't keep you waiting now, so onward!

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

3 turned around slowly and gasped when she saw the delightful's standing there, though thankfully without the robot.

"Um, High guys! What's up? Do you want me to leave? Cause I'll leave at a moment's notice, really I will!" she exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Oh no, Kuki dear, we insist that you stay for our party!" they replied in unison.

"OK! Will there be cake? And ice cream! Oh! What about a piñata? I LOVE piñatas! And-"

"NO! you fool!", they cut in, "we are the ones who will be having a party, you will be the ones watching!"

"Really? YEA! A film party! Can we watch Rainbow Monkeys 3: even more fun and songs? No wait! I wanna watch Rainbow Monkey Pretty Princess and the Pea! Or maybe-"

"AH!" the delightful's exclaimed, smacking their heads with the palms of their hands, "That's not what we meant! Now kindly stop talking so we can lock you up with the others!"

"But, but…" Three began with tears forming in her eyes, "I wanted to watch Rainbow Monkey Pretty Princess and the Pea! WAHHHH!" she finished with streams of water gushing from her eyes.

"Ugh, why did she have to soak the new floor?" the delightful's asked in disgust at the scene that lay before them."

* * *

"What is she doing out there!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed, "Why doesn't she fight back or somethi-"

"Hush!" 5 hissed, manuvering something in her mouth.

"What's in your teeth?" one inquired in a hushed tone.

"Getting us outta here." She mumbled back as she maneuvered the piece of metal back and forth across her chains.

"Hey! Where'd you get that?" Numbuh 4 exclaimed.

"SHHHHH!" numbuh 2 hushed, then in whispered tones added, "From numbuh 3. didn't you see when she slipped it through the bars?"

"ohhhh… SWEET! HOW'D SHE THINK OF THAT?"

"HUSH!"

* * *

"What was that?" the delightful's exclaimed in the middle of their shouts and other attempts to get the girl to stop crying.

Immediately numbuh 3 stopped crying, as though she never had needed to cry at all and asked, "What was what?"

"That!"

"What's that?"

"That, that… that noise!"

"What noise?"

"The noise that came from the cell!"

"Oh that noise? Well you should have been more specific, silly!"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, what was that noise! Explain yourself!"

"What noise?"

"That noise that, oh never mind you foolish little girl, enough games!"

"Oh! Games? I LOVE games! Are we gonna play pin the tail on the donkey, or ring around the rosie? I KNOW! Let's play hide and go seek! You're it!"

and with that she ran off down the halls, into the deep maze of the dungeons.

"Hey! Come back here! Argh!" the delightful's yelled before they ran after her.

* * *

"See, look at that number 1! She kept talking so they wouldn't hear us, and now she's led them away so we can get out and retrieve the weapons she left, and numbuh 2 can put the scraps together!" 5 explained, tossing the metal piece to numbuh 2 who was chained next to her, "And you thought that she was useless? I think this proves you wrong!"

"Yeah!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed, "I told yeh my Kuki could do it!"

"…." Numbuhs 1,2,and 5 gave 4 a plank expression before bursting into laughter.

"_Your_ Kuki? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 2 taunted.

"hahah, wait a minute guys, don't make too much noise, only 2 of us have our chains cut and we need to assemble the 2 weapons! We need to keep as much time as possible, so don't make so much noise!" 5 interupted.

"Yeah, what she said!" numbuh 4 exclaimed, glad to be rid of his embarrassment. (for now.)

"Numbuh 2, now that you're free I need you to assemble the weapons as soon as I get this door opened." 5 ordered, already using the broken chains to loop around the weapons and pull them up to the bars.

"Everyone duck now so I can blast the lock." 5 cautioned then shot at the lock, sending it's fragments everywhere, "Hurry up now, you guys, we don't have much time now that they've heard the shot!"

"I'm working on it!" 4 called, vigorously running the metal piece back and forth across his chains.

Numbuh 1 surveyed the scene around him, still chained to the wall, feeling very replaced as a leader, not that he deserved to be a leader anymore with his recent behavior.

"Hey numbuuh 1, why the grim face?" numbuh 5 asked.

"Oh, I'm just thinking that I'm no longer qualified to be a leader anymore." He replied darkly, sadness frosting the edge of his words.

"Oh, don't be silly numbuh 1, everyone makes mistakes, it doesn't mean that you should stop being the leader."

"Even so, I believe you've already taken charge, numbuh 5, perhaps it should stay that way."

"hey, numbuh 1!" 4 called, "heads up!"

Numbuh 1 caught the metal and immediately began freeing himself from his chains, signaling the end of his and numbuh 5's discussion.

"Alright then," Numbuh 5 conceded, "I'll take charge for now, but feel free to step in any time, you're always needed."

"Hey numbuh 5? I think I hear them!" numbuh 2 called from his station at the front of the cell where one weapon was repaired and the other half done.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there's chapter 7, I forgot about the prologue junk, so last chapter was really chapter 6, and the one before chapter 5. oh well! Stay tuned for the real chapter 8! 


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** yea! I decided to post this chapter right after the last because I promised that I would post it after a week, but I forgot and didn't update til last night, 2 weeks instead of the 1 week I promised. So once again, I am sooooooo sorry! I'll never do it again! So please, continue reading and review! Reviews make me happy and they serve as a reminder that I need to update!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Come out immediately you infuriating little girl!" The delightfuls shouted as they ran past millions of jail cells, all the while a giggle echoed throughout the dungeon. Suddenly they heard a resounding blast that came from behind them, back from the cell where they had left the others. "No!" they cried and then turned around and headed back in their captive's cell's direction. As soon as they were out of sight, a certain operative appeared from among the shadows with a whispered, "No…"

* * *

"That don't sound good!" numbuh 5 exclaimed when she heard fast footfalls approaching, "What's worse, I think that they have grabbed some weapons!"

"Well at least we have ours too!" numbuh 4 shouted, retrieving a weapon from the pile.

"uh, well, almost…" numbuh 2 spoke up.

"Ugh, what now?" 5 inquired.

"Well, you know that metal piece that we all used to break those chains?"

"Yeeess." 5 stated in an irritated voice, "what about it?"

"Um, it sorta was an essential piece to the last weapon. Heh. Heh."

"WHAT?"

"uh, sorry?"

"oh that's just great! 5 fully armed delightfuls versus 4 knd- hey wait a minute! Numbuh 3 can go without a weapon since she's keeping them busy!" 5 suggested.

"No." 1 called from the other side of the cell, "I'll forgo the firepower." And with that he dropped his weapon.

"no way, numbuh 1, you are still the leader and you need your weapon!"

"No, I will go without. I have proven to be less than worthy of a leader and numbuh 3 deserves her weapon for all that she's done. She'd make a better leader than me anyday."

"WHAT! Come off it numbuh 1, stop beating yourself up about this 1 mistake you've made!"

"One mistake is all it takes to ruin an operation. I have jeopardized this mission right from the start; a mistake I don't plan to make again." 1 stated.

"Then get over it and fight! You'll be making another mistake if you abandon us!" 5 shot back.

"I AM NOT GOING TO ABANDON YOU! I am simply going to let the true warriors lead."

"oh whatever! Now-"

"hello, kids next doom, ready to play?" the delightfuls bellowed from their robot which they had gotten before coming to their cell.

"You betcha, bring it on!" 5 challenged, readying her weapon.

The others got into a battle stance, all aiming their weapons at the delightfuls, all except numbuh 1, who readied himselve with fists, but his weapon lay forgotten on the floor.

"Kids next door, BATTLESTATIONS!" 5 yelled and immediately the two opposing sides entered combat.

* * *

"Oh no! I have to help the others!" 3 said to herself, running through passage after passage, trying to find her way back. "which way?" suddenly she heard the sounds of battle coming from a passage to her left.

"Oh! I hope they're winning!" she stated and ran off in that direction.

* * *

"Foolish children, you'll never defeat us!" the delightfuls taunted from the safety of their dome, laughing at the attempts of the knd to bring their robot down. Soon they had each of the operatives in the claws of the robot, despite the valiant efforts they made. "Now where is the annoying one that has A.D.D.?"

"You mean numbuh 4? He's right over there!" numbuh 5 replied and indicated the claw to her right in which numbuh 4 kept squirming in and muttering things like, 'take that!', 'you think you're so tough, but I'll show you!', and 'once I get my hands on you, you'll wish you were scrap metal!'.

"No! the OTHER one with A.D.D.!"

"Oh, numbuh 2? He's still playing airplane over there." Numbuh 5 stated, motioning to her left where numbuh 2 was making fighter plane sound and occasionally taking out his 'lightsaber' to try to slash the arm that was holding him.

"Ugh, NO! We mean-"

"Hi guys! Did you miss me?" 3 called, bouncing around on the ground.

"why yes, dearest kuki," The delightfuls replied sarcastically, "Now hold still so we can vaporize you!" and with that they took aim with their laser gun.

"Oh, you mean like this?" kuki asked, striking a pose.

"Oi, the ONE time she isn't bouncing around like a Mexican jumping bean…" 5 muttered.

"Yes Kuki dear, JUST like that, mwahahahahahahaha!" the delightfuls heckled.

"3….2….1….BOOM!" the delightfuls counted down to their attack.

"KUKI! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" 4 screamed, struggling like heck to break away from the claw that held him.

The smoke cleared as everyone anxiously waited for the smoke to clear.

"Hey, where is…?" the delightfuls asked.

"SIKE!" they heard from behind them, followed by a stream of girlish giggles.

Numbuh 3 emerged from the shadows, holding the weapon that numbuh 1 had left behind. "Say bye bye! He he!" 3 said then tried to shoot, but the weapon wasn't working.

"uh oh. Um, who wants to play a game?" 3 suggested.

"How 'bout no." the delightfuls answered and then swept her up in the last claw.

"Hi guys! What's up?" she asked.

"US! GET IT? Cause she asked 'what's up?', and we're up, and- oh never mind." 2 declared.

"Numbuh 2! We are kind of in a sticky situation right now!"

"sorry."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm estimating about 2 or 3 more chapters to the story so stay tuned! 


	10. Chapter 9

**Reviews:**

**Cyrix:** Thanks for the review! As for Kuki, she was always that smart, she just doesn't put her mind to it that often. In fastfood, she showed her smarts when she escaped from the restaurant owner, and she was just using her diversionary tactics, otherwise known as fooling around, rambling on, and jumping around like a ballerina/acrobat! The team just never really realized it, which is the whole reason behind me making this lil fanfic!

**numbuh275:** thanks for all your reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed it! And yes, the things you pointed out were things that were in the tv series and I just worked them into my story! I like your predicting of Lizzie tying down numbuh 1 in a chair! I think I will use it if you don't mind!

**34Lover:** Yes, I'm sorry, but I have to end it sometime… I hate having to write endings, which is why I prefer to write one-shots and song renditions! But yeah, I've got pretty good ending planned, not a partial cliff-hanger like I did in operation: CAROLING, where I just left 4 with the goat, but didn't give an explanation… Anyway, I hope you like it!

**LOVE'S #4:** shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh:wink:wink:

**

* * *

Chapter 9 **

"Ha! Now that we have you brats next door in our grasp, we're sure you'd love to meet your little friends! Hahaha!" the delightfuls taunted from their robot, ascending from the dungeons to the main floors with sector V grasped in their robot's mechanical claws.

The kids were taken into a large cathedral sized auditorium, with a large stage, but no seats. The floor wasn't sloped like some, but completely level, so it had the appearance of a gymnasium in a way. "What do you brats think of our dance hall?"

"This is a dance hall? Why did you bring us to a cruddy dance hall!" Numbuh 4 complained, clearly annoyed.

"Yea! Is there going to be a party?" 3 exclaimed.

"Be quiet you fools!" the delightfuls shouted before the others could comment.

"But you told us to tell you what we thought, silly!" 3 pointed out, laughing.

"WE SAID SILENCE!"

"No, you said 'Be Quiet', not silence, now stop being silly!"

"YOU WILL STOP TALKING THIS INSTANT OR WE WILL DELIGHTFULIZE YOU ALL THIS VERY INSTANT!"

"YOU'LL WHAT?" numbuh exclaimed, suddenly noticing numbuh 3's and the delightful's conversation.

"Yes, Nigel Uno, you heard right. We weren't going to tell you our glorious plan just yet, but since you asked, we will explain now."

Then dcfdtl then turned to the operation on the panel and pressed a button, which caused the curtain across the stage to draw itself back.

The knd looked at the stage to find about 100 kids on the stage, dressed in clean-cut, neatly pressed, wrinkle free, dress clothes that strangely resembled those of the deligthfuls.

Behind the kids was a large ray gun that looked like….

"You rebuilt the deligthfulization ray!" numbuh 1 proclaimed, remembering it from the time he and Lizzie had almost been shot by it when they were supposedly getting their picture taken.

"Oh yes, and we've upgraded it too!" they replied with a heckling laugh. "You see, Nigel, since the Sadie Hawkins dance was announced, we've been working on a plan to make sure that this dance is a decent dance, filled with well-behaved children, not snot-nosed brats with no respect for adults! Then we figured, if we're going to make everyone at school like us at the Sadie Hawkins dance, why not use this to DESTROY THE KIDS NEXT DOOR? MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's despicable!" numbuh 1 exclaimed.

"No Way am I gonna turn into a cruddy dork!" numbuh 4 exclaimed.

"Numbuh 5 knew you were messed in the head, but man! Are you messed up!" numbuh 5 commented.

"ya know, you could have had a better pun!" numbuh 2 shouted at numbuh 5.

"Oh is that all? Okay!" numbuh 3 piped up.

"Numbuh 3! What are you talking about?" her teammates asked.

"Well, as long as they are still hosting the Sadie Hawkins dance, it's okay right?" numbuh 3 replied.

"Tut, tut, Kuki dear, why would we possibly host such a vulgar dance? It is not proper for a girl to ask someone to a dance!"

"You mean, there's no Sadie Hawkins Dance?" numbuh three tearfully asked.

"No!" the dcfdtl yelled.

"WHAT?" Kuki screamed, her eyes spurting flames as she broke her bonds in her furry.

"No way! I spend HOURS each day training and lifting weights and I can't break free while SHE spends her days having 'tea parties' and 'dressing up like a cruddy girl' and she gets away? Man! That is messed up!" numbuh 4 exclaimed.

"YOU…CAN'T…TAKE…AWAY…THE…SADIEHAWKINS!" numbuh 3 roared and attacked the delightful's robot, kicking it, hitting it, and doing anything she could to vent her anger. She kept hitting and punching and surprisingly, the robot started to sway.

"What? This can't be happening! Ahh!" they screamed as the swaying caused them to stumble and bump into the control panel, pressing various buttons.

"Yeah! We're free!" numbuh 5 exclaimed as the robot unclenched its fists.

"Warning: high frequency beams activated." A computer voice said.

"Darn it! Now we have to evacuate!" The delightfuls stated then pressed another button with a picture of an escape pod on it. "We'll defeat you next time, kids next doom!"

"Hurry up, we've got to get outta here!" numbuh 5 shouted, running from the room. The others followed her out and paused to catch their breath just outside the door. "Phew, that was close!" numbuh 2 wheezed.

"Yeh… hey, where's numbuh 3?" numbuh 4 asked.

"Oh my goodness! Don't tell me she's still in there?" numbuh 5 exclaimed.

"I'm going back in!" numbuhs 4 and 1 shouted in unison.

"No, you stay here numbuh 4, I owe numbuh 3 for causing her strife." Numbuh 1 commanded.

"No way! I'm going in! because, erm… Just 'cause!" numbuh 4 retorted.

"Why don't you two just stop bickering and you both go in! we don't have much time! Numbuh 2 and I will stay out here to make sure your exit don't get blocked!" numbuh 5 ordered.

"Alright then, numbuh 4, let's move out!" numbuh 1 said.

"Right!" 4 replied.

* * *

**A/N:** Woot! There it is! Stay tuned for the next chapter, it might be the last, if not they'll be one more after it. Reviews are welcome! 

**A/N:** Oh! I got a clip of Relient K's Sadie Hawkins Dance song on my profile, but I posted the link here too, but since punctuation isn't allowed, you'll have to types dots and stuff in manually… (but you could just go to my author's page and not worry about typing it in manually.)

http**ColonSlashSlash**www**DOT**cedarcreekministries**DOT**org/Reliant20K20**DASH**20Sadie20Hawkins20Dance**DOT**mp3


	11. Chapter 10

**Sadie Hawkins Dance Chapter 10:**

"You stupid robot! You can't destroy the Sadie Hawkins dance! Take this, and that!" 3 shouted, a fire in her eyes as she let the robot have her maximum fury, unmercifully beating it, and being very effective about it, I might add.

"Numbuh 3! We gotta get out of here!"

Numbuh 3 turned around at the sound of a voice and was quite surprised to find that the whole room was on fire. Suddenly she became very frightened, her anger spent on the robot and all courage starting to drain as she fully grasped her situation.

"Numbuh 4? Why is everything on fire?"

"No time to explain, we've gotta get out of here! Numbuh 1 is covering for us, keeping the laser busy so it won't hit us!"

"…what?"

"Argh! Just MOVE!" numbuh 4 yelled, gripping numbuh 3's hand and tugging her along behind him as he dodged various obstacles and fired at the robot in the hopes of taking out the laser.

"Hey numbuh 1! I got her, go ahead and get out before that robot blasts ya to pieces!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Numbuh 1 fired a few more rounds at the robot before making his escape, knowing that the robot was approaching its boiling point and very close to exploding.

"Hurry up, team, she's gonna blow!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Relax, numbuh 5, they're gonna be just fine!" numbuh 2 coaxed, concerned eyes watching her pace back and forth in frustration.

"WOULD YOU JES' SHUT UP ALREADY! YOU DON'T NEED TO TRY AND CALM ME DOWN EVERY 27 SECONDS!"

"…you're timing me?"

"Hurry up, team, she's gonna blow!"

"That was numbuh 1! Numbuh 2, you cover the right side, I'll keep the left secure!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Can't you run any faster! We have to get outta here!" numbuh 4 called, pulling numbuh 3 along even faster.

"Ah! You're going to fast! I'm gonna fall!"

Numbuh 4 stopped short abruptly, causing numbuh 3 to run into him.

"Why'd you st-" she asked, but stopped when she realized what made numbuh 4 halt.

Numbuh 3's heart started to pound as the rumbling increased in intensity, signaling the final moments before the explosion, 3 and 4 too far away from the exit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"They're not gonna make it!" numbuh 2 exclaimed, having calculated the time to the explosion and his teammate's distances.

"Then we'd better make sure that we're okay so that we can clear the rubble afterwards, now run!" numbuh 5 shouted, taking numbuh 2 by the hand and making a mad dash down the corridor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm not going to make it!" numbuh 1 stated, trying to think of where he could take shelter. Numbuh 1 spotted an overturned refreshments table and ducked behind it, bracing himself for impact.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Numbuh 4, we can't run all that way!" numbuh 3 shouted, but was knocked off her feet by her teammate, who shoved her behind a piece of rubble, only big enough to shelter half a person.

"numbuh 4! Where-" (she had intended to ask where he was going to take cover)

3 asked before being cut off by the explosion.

_'NUMBUH 4! What is to happen to you?'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

4 had to think fast, not knowing how to protect both himself and numbuh 3

Time was running out.

"Numbuh 4, we can't run all that way!" he heard her say as he spotted a nearby piece of rubble and shoved her behind it.

Problem. It wasn't big enough to cover her! _'What do I do?'_

Time was running out.

He surveyed the surrounding area. Nothing. No shelter.

Time was running out.

He had to protect her somehow.

Time was running out.

"Numbuh 4! Where-"

Numbuh 4 suddenly lunged at numbuh 3, covering her exposed figure with his body, shielding her from the blast.

He knew no more.

Time had run out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** I know that was short, but I had such a good cliffhanger there, I didn't want to continue! So yeah, since that was so short, I'm predicting either 2 more short chapters, or one last long one. Stay tuned!

**AN:** I GOT THE LINK TO THE SONG 'SADIE HAWKINS DANCE' BY RELIENT K! GO TO MY AUTHOR'S PAGE TO SEE IT!


	12. Chapter 11

Operation: SADIEHAWKINS  
School  
Aided  
Dance  
Is  
Exciting  
However  
Asking  
Wally  
Kauses  
Increased  
Nervousness  
Sadly

Continuing Transmission….

* * *

"Numbuh 4!" Kuki screamed, although her shouts were drowned out by the explosions.

As the noise died down, she gained the courage to open her eyes and observe the damage.

A thick layer of ash had started to settle upon the floor, covering various chunks of debris in an inch of gritty powder.

"Numbuh 4!" she called again, fearful for his safety, for she had not heard anything out of him despite the fact that he was right next to her, shielding her from the falling debris.

* * *

"You okay, numbuh 5?" numbuh 2 called from his post behind a statue in the corridor.

"Yeah, pretty good, now let's go check up on the others!"

"Roger that!"

So numbuhs 2 and 5 ran down the hall until they reached the ballroom, but the entranceway was completely blocked off by rubble.

"Aw man! What are we gonna do?" 5 aksed, beginning to panic a bit, knowing that it was most likely that there were hurt operatives among the debris.

"Maybe we can help?" numbuhs 2 and 5 heard a voice call behind them.

Numbuh 5 whirled around, weapon at the ready, "Who are you?"

"Yeah, and what do you want? We only serve breakfast till 10, so don't be asking for breakfast, cause we'll only BREAK out our FISTS! HAHAHAHAHA!" numbuh 2 piped in.

Numbuh 5 slapped a hand to her forehead, sighing as she restrained herself from attacking the lunatic.

"We're numbuhs 30 through 35 of sector K, an elite spy division of the Kids Next Door. We were assigned to stake out the delightful's mansion, but were delightfulized with that ray. Thanks to you, our condition has been reversed, as well as with the others, who are looking for those Delightful dorks as we speak." Numbuh 30 reported, giving numbuh 5 a reassuring smile, "Now please, give us the orders, and we will do our best!"

* * *

Numbuh 1 groaned, trying to move from under the table, but finding that he had been pinned down.

"Wonderful. Now I'm powerless to even move… what a pathetic leader I am…"

* * *

"Numbuh 4! Wake up!" numbuh 3 pleaded, tears threatening to spill.

She tried to move in order to help him, but found that his weight was a bit too much to move in her current position, crammed into a little cubby that had been formed from the rubble.

* * *

"Alright, on my signal! 3…2…1…NOW!" numbuh 5 called, explosions starting to sound after she gave the command.

"Hold your fire!" She commanded again, after most of the larger obstacles had been blasted out of the way.

"Okay, numbuhs 30, 31, and 32, take the left, 33, 34, 35 front and center, numbuh 2 and I will take the right. Now move out!"

* * *

Nubuh 3 started when she heard the explosions. Surely not another battle?

"Come on, numbuh 4, wake up!" she pleaded, trying her best to shake him from his slumber.

"I said WAKE UP!" numbuh 3 fumed, flames swirling around in her pupils.

* * *

"Numbuh 30! I think I heard a shout!" 31 called.

"Nice work, numbuh 31! numbuh 32, get over there and help her while I continue searching the rest of the area!"

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

Numbuh 1 had heard the explosions, and had also thought another battle was taking place.

"Aw man, I AM a terrible leader!"

Numbuh 1 desperately struggled to free himself, but with little success.

"Shoot, my leg is jammed underneath this! I can't even feel-!" Numbuh 1 started to complain but stopped as he heard voices.

* * *

"Numbuh 1! Numbuh 3! Numbuh 4? Where are you guys?" Numbuh 5 called, making her way over and under things, moving things as necessary to look for her teammates.

"Numbuh 2, quit fooling around!" she then called to a numbuh 2 who was clearly enjoying himself, using his new walkie-talkie to radio numbuh 33, saying, "Can you hear me now? Good! How bout now?" as he followed her through the wreck.

"Alright, alright! Just making sure they work!" numbuh 2 said in reply to numbuh 5's death glare.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Numbuh 1 called, hearing the shout from numbuh 5 telling numbuh 2 shut up.

"Numbuh 1! Is that you?" Nigel heard numbuh 5 reply, "I said shut up, numbuh 2! I think I heard Numbuh 1!"

"Yeah, over here!" numbuh 1 replied.

"Numbuh 2! Get your butt over here or I swear I will smash that radio to pieces!" numbuh 5 threatened before running to find the source of Numbuh 1's voice.

"Can you hear me no-? Alright fine! But it's a walkie-talkie, not a radio!"

"Oh whatever! Just get over here and help me!"

* * *

"Oh good, he's finally shut up!" an exasperated numbuh 33 exclaimed, having tired of saying 'yes' for the past 5 minutes.

* * *

"I SAID OVER HERE!" numbuh 3 exclaimed furiously, "WHAT, ARE YOU TONE DEAF OR SOMETHING?"

"Sorry! Numbuh 33 and I share the same radio frequency, and some dude wouldn't shut up!" numbuh 32 shouted back, finally locating her.

"Careful! You'll step on numbuh 4!" 3 exclaimed, horrified as numbuh 32 just stepped forward without looking.

"That's numbuh 4? And I always thought he'd be taller from what I've heard about his combat skills! He's a shrimp!"

"Groan… don't… call… me… sh-ri-imp…groan…"

"NUMBUH 4! You're okay! Quick, help him! Help him NOW!" 3 said, barking the order 'now' at the end.

"AH! Alright, Okay! Just let me get this moved! Hey numbuh 31, can you help with this? And make it fast, before miss cranky pops a blood vessel or something!"

* * *

"I'm a terrible leader…" numbuh 1 confided as numbuh 2 and numbuh 5 worked to try to free his leg.

"Don't be silly, you're a wonderful leader, you just were under a lot of pressure!" numbuh 5 persuaded, working with numbuh 2 to move an exceptionally heavy beam.

"Yeah, being silly is my job!" numbuh 2 called, feebly attempting to pacify numbuh 1 as well.

"Not…helping…" numbuh 5 hissed.

Numbuh 2 grumbled, "Well sorry, just trying to help…"

"That's no excuse for my behavior!" numbuh 1 argued, wincing at numbuh 2's attempt to move the beam that lay across his leg.

"So? You apologized, we forgave you, now just forgive yourself and move on! One mistake shouldn't make you forget how many accomplishments you've made over the years!"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right…"

"Of course I'm right! Now numbuh 2, on the count of three! 1…2…3!"

* * *

Numbuh 3 sniffed, "W-will he be o-okay?"

"For the 27th time! YES! Now stop your whimpering and help us get him to the KND medical vehical! Numbuh 31, have you radioed the others and told them that we have operatives 3 and 4, one excellent, one poor condition?"

"Yup, numbuh 30 said she's on her way to provide backup with operatives 33 through 35, on their way to where they've found Numbuh 1."

**

* * *

A/N: well, it seems that I'll be finishing this in the next chapter! Stay tuned! And sorry for the slow update, I've been grounded… I have a lot of your guy's stories to catch up on, and am not sure when I'll get to review them, sorry!**


	13. Chapter 12

Operation: SADIEHAWKINS

School  
Aided  
Dance  
Is  
Exciting  
However  
Asking  
Wally  
Kauses  
Increased  
Nervousness  
Sadly

**Continuing Transmission….**

"What a delightful dance, a shame really that the hosts couldn't make it…"

"Will that be one lump or two?"

"Care to dance?"

"My, you look rather dashing!"

"…can we flip back to the history channel now? Even THAT was more entertaining that this cruddy fluff!" an annoyed numbuh 4 broke in through the noise of the sophisticated TV character banterings of 'Sadie101: the Sadie Hawkins dance' TV special.

"Shhhh! You're ruining the moment!" numbuh 3 hissed, then returned her attention to the TV screen, cooing at it every so often, "Nyaww… they're so CUTE!"

"UGH! Just because I've broken every bone in my body and can't reach the selector doesn't mean that you get to pick the show!" numbuh 4 growled, squirming in his wheelchair to reach the remote, which was a mocking distance of 2 inches away from his grasping fingertips.

"I… said… QUIET!" numbuh 3 roared, flashing burning eyes at numbuh 4's direction, to which he replied with a petrified squeak and then unintelligible grumblings.

* * *

"Have things cooled down yet in there? Numbuh 5 is finding it hard to concentrate!" 

"Well numbuh One said we couldn't disturb them so I think it best--"

"TO HECK WITH ORDERS, I WANT PEACE AND QUIET!" numbuh 5 spoke up, then immediately reverted to her quieter state, "Now if you'll just hold still I could get this tied right and wouldn't HAVE to concentrate! How in the world does a smart kid like you get his tie in such a matted knot!"

"But you said that we can't question numbuh one's orders since he's still a bit insecure! ...wait, did you just say I was smart?" Numbuh 2 said, eyes gleaming by the end of his statement.

"Smart, but completely clueless about common matters" numbuh 5 replied calmly, finally succeeding in unknotting numbuh 2's tie, "There, now I suggest you try a clip on…" then handing him a light blue clip on continued, "As for numbuh 1, he'll return to his previous confidence in no time… apparently part of the problem was that the delightful dorks had some kind of gas poisoning in those rockets that shot us down, causing irritability in those who inhaled it…"

"Does that mean you inhale it on a daily basis?" Numbuh 2 blurted, then slapped a hand over his mouth.

"What. Did. You. Say.? glare"

If looks could kill…

"No! I didn't mean it! Numbuh 5! Ahhhh! Don't hurt me! It was just a joke! I swear!"

"And you're worst one yet! You get back here or I swear I'll turn you into road kill!"

* * *

"Ugh, what the heck is everyone yelling about?" A groggy numbuh 1 asked, hobbling into the kitchen on a crutch. 

"Oh hey, numbuh 1! Just… um… practicing evasive maneuvers, WAH!" Numbuh two replied while dodging behind objects in the kitchen to avoid numbuh 5's swings at him.

"very good… just keep it down." Numbuh 1 said before hobbling into the living room where numbuhs 3 and 4 were.

"Are you sure you two will be okay here while we're gone?" He asked.

"No problem! Don't you worry! I'll take GOOD care of numbuh 4!" numbuh 3 said, brandishing a plastic case that had a large red cross placed over the cover in red duct tape, though the original title seemed to say, 'Rainbow monkey makeover kit'.

"I'll be fine, as soon as I get this cruddy remote!" numbuh 4 groaned, still reaching in vain for it, sweat now dripping down his face. In fact, he was so absorbed in his task that he didn't see the kit numbuh 3 was holding up.

"Well if you're certain… numbuh 3, could I have a word with you for a moment?" numbuh 1 asked, indicating that they head into the hallway.

"Sure thing!" she said, hopping down off the couch, leaving the makeover kit and moving the remote just slightly further out of numbuh 4's grasp before following.

Once they were in the hallway, numbuh 1 said, "Listen… I'm really sorry about all the comments I made during that last mission…" head hung down, he continued, "I'm sorry… can you forgive me?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, numbuh 1! I know you didn't mean it… and you're a good leader, you were just worried about the team!" numbuh 3 replied cheerfully, "but if you want forgiveness, then I'll give you that too!"

"Thanks, numbuh 3… now I think you should get back to numbuh 4 before he hurts himself trying to reach the clicker…" Numbuh 1 suggested, nodding towards the straining operative.

"Okay! Have fun on your date!" numbuh 3 stated with a giggle, then ran back to numbuh 4 and swiped the remote away from his grasping fingertips.

"my… date?" numbuh 1 repeated, confused.

"Warning: lizzie alert, lizzie alert!" the treehouse voice informed, to which numbuh 1 immediately tried to run, but was halted by the intruder, who gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Nigie! Are you ready to go? We don't want to be late for the Sadie Hawkins dance!"

"uh… s-sure…. x.x"

* * *

Soon the treehouse was empty save for numbuh 3, numbuh 4… and the hamsters. 

"Ugh! I want to watch wrestling!" numbuh 4 groaned, still trying in vain to reach the remote, which numbuh 3 held, just a few feet from him.

"No! you've watched enough TV!"

"Just what YOU wanted to watch, and forced ME to tolerate! Now give it!"

"No!"

"grrrrr… WHY NOT?"

"Because… there's something I want to ask you, numbuh 4…" numbuh 3 said, turning off the TV.

* * *

"LET'S DANCE!" Lizzie suggested, then without waiting for an answer yanked numbuh 1 onto the dance floor at the Sadie Hawkins dance and proceeded to perform a series of… _original_ dance moves, which all seemed to give numbuh 1 great pain.

* * *

"Should we rescue him?" numbuh 2 asked from his station at the refreshments table. 

"Nah, numbuh 5 came to have fun! Besides, 'Nigie' can handle himself!" numbuh 5 replied, laughing.

"Yeah… hey, um… you wanna dance?" numbuh 2 asked.

"Alright, that's what I came for, anyway…" numbuh 5 replied, and proceeded to tear up the dance floor during an upbeat song.

* * *

"Uh… what do you wanna ask me?" numbuh 4 asked cautiously. 

Summoning up her courage, numbuh 3 proceeded quickly, saying, "YouWannaGoSadieHawkinaWithMe?", then bit her lip as she waited for a response.

Numbuh 4 blushed, getting the gist of what she had said, "um, well... isn't it kind of… um, _late_ for that?"

"Well, the hamsters agreed to set up here… if you said yes…" numbuh 3 explained, "so… I was hoping that you wouldn't refuse… No one will be watching… and so… I thought… you wouldn't mind saying 'yes'… I learned a lot during that last mission, and one thing that I learned was that we can't take time for granted… and it made me brave… so will you please, as best you can, dance with me?"

Numbuh 4 was bright red by now, and not just from his 20 minute struggle to reach the remote. "um… well… I sup-pose…" he finally managed to spit out, embarrassed as he was.

"Really! Oh THANK You numbuh 4!" numbuh 3 exclaimed, giving him a sudden hug, much to his discomfort.

"Ach! Numbuh 3! That hurts!"

"Oh, sorry! You wait right here, I'm going to go tell the hamsters to set up!"

"Er… ok." He replied, still blushing furiously. _'well, at least no one's here to see… and if numbuh 3 blabs… deny everything!_

"hit it!" a random hamster seemed to say, and a miniature hamster band started to play 'Sadie Hawkins Dance' by Relient K.

"Come on, numbuh 4! Let's dance!" numbuh said, pulling his wheelchair to the middle of the room.

"Wait…" he said, then slowly he rose from the wheelchair, basically wobbling on his casts, "Ok, ready…"

Numbuh 3 twirled around, and pushed numbuh 4 around the dance floor in a very _abstract_ form of dancing, since her dance partner was uncapable of moving himself.

Soon, numbuh 4 had worn himself out, however, and their little Sadie Hawkins Dance came to an end.

"Whee! That was fun! Thanks, numbuh 4!" numbuh 3 said joyfully, helping him back to his wheelchair. "Thanks for trying your hardest."

'_It's time to tell her… I think…'_

"Hey numbuh 3…?" numbuh 4 addressed, turning (as best as he could) to face her.

'_this would be a little easier if she didn't look so cute in her Sadie Hawkins dress…'_

"What is it, numbuh 4?"

"Well, you know how you said that we don't have a lot of time?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, um… I realized that there was a good chance one of us could have gulp _died_ during that last mission… and I also realized that I would've regretted never having told you that… that…!" He stuttered, trying to get the words out.

"What?" numbuh 3 prodded.

"That… um… I--! I--!"

"Wally and Kuki, sitting in a tree!" a voice broke in, joined by another that said, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"What!" numbuh 4 yelled in surprise, bright red then immediately started denying everything.

"Alright! That's enough team! Stop bickering!" numbuh 1 shouted above the din of their taunts and arguing.

"Tonight has to come to a halt with the recent news of the Delightfuls escaping from KND prison! So, it's time to get your gear together so we can stop them!" numbuh 1 announced, to which he received a few disappointed looks.

"I know you all were having a good time, but listen, I realize now that I can't do this without your expert help, and the Delightfuls may never be stopped if we don't all work together… You are the best team I could ever ask for, and I never mean to abuse that, so… after we succeed, I'm treating you all to ice cream!"

This was followed by cheers and approvals, to which numbuh 1 smirked at and said, "Now…. Kids Next Door, BATTLESTATIONS!"

* * *

A/N: sorry for the choppy ending, but I thought it was about time I finnished it... x.x


	14. Chapter 13

Author's Note:

Well, this story took me just over a year to finnish, and there were some major gaps... and since I've finnished it, I've gone back and re-read it, and saw all the multitudes of inconsistencies, so sorry about that! Some I will edit so that it's consistnent within the story, and others, like loose ends and such, I will carry on to a sequel... so I will announce the arrival of the sequel as soon as I think of something... basically, I've got a basic plot line thought of, with the carrying on of chasing the Delightfuls because they are still at large, kidnapping KND operatives and turning them into sophisticated brats like themselves... so consider this the end of part 1, and what is to come as part 2!

Sorry again for the inconsistencies, i shall try to fix them ASAP!

-ZePuKa


End file.
